


Paternity

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he looked at Connor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity

“Hey Dad.” Connor lay his textbook down on the library table and looked up at Angel. “What’s up?”

“Just dropping by to see how you’re doing. I know things got busy there for awhile.” Angel sat down across from him. “Actually, I kinda missed you.”

“That’s okay. I know those apocalypse things can keep you jumping.” He smiled. “How about we go to a movie, if you’re free?”

There was something in the tilt of his head. Something in the glint of his eyes. Angel had never seen it before. He’d never noticed how much his son looked like Lindsey McDonald. And suddenly he knew.

Maybe Darla hadn’t even realized. Maybe she’d been pregnant before Dru turned her. Maybe it was some cosmic joke.

So, what should he do? Tell this young man with whom he’d finally built a good relationship? Tell him how he’d had a friend shoot his real father dead? Tell him how much he’d hated the man?

Make some excuse to bow out of his life? It wasn’t like he owed anything to Darla. Deep down, wasn’t this the same Connor who had dropped him to the bottom of the sea?

He looked at his smile. At the trust in his eyes. At the hard-won love.

“Yeah. I’d like to go to a movie.”


End file.
